


Keep Warm

by rainbowonion



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowonion/pseuds/rainbowonion
Summary: Sehun menemukan cara untuk tetap hangat.





	Keep Warm

**Author's Note:**

> hola. Enjoy ya.

“Aku kedinginan.”

“Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu memakai jaket setipis itu?”

Dengan itu kau diam. Menatapku tidak suka, seolah-olah yang ku katakan merupakan bual semata. Uap-uap hangat meluncur dari bibirmu, kau gemetar. Aku bukan tipe manusia yang akan menawarkan jaketku kepada orang lain di tengah gilanya suhu musim dingin membantai. Ku harap kau tidak berpikir aku akan sudi melakukannya.

“Aku tidak punya jaket lain,” kau mengajukan alasan, cemberut.

Omong kosong, batinku. “Kau punya sepuluh macam jaket di lemarimu.”

Kau diam lagi. Kau tahu dirimu tidak bisa membantah ucapanku. Karena aku memang benar. Dan kau aneh. Barangkali lelaki paling aneh yang pernah ku temui sepanjang hidup. Kau benci musim dingin. Katamu, kau sering memimpikan tanah kering afrika setiap kali kulitmu diterpa hawa sejuk menggigit. Tapi malam ini kau menjemputku dengan dandanan tidak masuk akal—jaket tipis dan celana pendek selutut!

Kau konyol, aku lebih konyol karena sudah menyukaimu.

“Daripada marah-marah begitu, bukankah sebaiknya kau melakukan sesuatu?”

“Kau ingin aku menawarkan jaketku?” Aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu, bocah.

“Kau tidak mau?” tanyamu lagi.

Alih-alih menjawab, aku memalingkan wajah. Halte bus yang sepi jadi saksi bisu penolakanku.

“Kau benar-benar kejam,” desismu.

Aku mendengar derap langkah kakimu mendekat, dan tiba-tiba saja kau sudah menjulang di hadapanku. Tanpa sungkan kau menarik kedua sisi jaketku yang terbuka, coba menutupi kedua lenganmu, walau kau tahu itu hanya akan berbuah kesia-siaan. Aku lebih kecil darimu. Daguku bahkan tidak bisa menyentuh pundakmu. Dan kau masih bersikeras untuk berbagi jaket denganku.

“A-apa yang…..” aku kehilangan kata-kata. Tentu saja aku terkejut. Kelakuanmu barusan membuat hidungku menempel tepat di tengkukmu yang dingin.

“Kan sudah ku bilang aku kedinginan, Lu.”

Ya, kau kedinginan. Tapi apa kau menyadari bahwa kini aku yang kepanasan? Wajahku panas. Kepalaku juga.

Kali ini aku yang diam. Kau menggumamkan nada-nada aneh dari bibirmu, menatap jalanan, sesekali menghitung jumlah mobil mewah yang melewati kita. Bermenit-menit kita berada dalam posisi yang sama.

“Ternyata rasanya sama saja.” Katamu kemudian.

“Apanya yang sama saja?” aku berusaha melirik ekspresimu. Kau menyunggingkan senyum yang menjadi kesukaanku selama bertahun-tahun.

“Aku masih kedinginan.” Kau menolehkan sedikit wajahmu, buat mata kita bertatapan.

Tidak tahu apakah itu sebuah mantra, kedua tangan yang sebelumnya ku biarkan menggantung kini mengalungi pinggangmu. Ku kuatkan pelukanku sampai kau memekik. “Sekarang sudah hangat?” tanyaku gemas.

Kau tertawa. Melepas kedua sisi jaketku, kemudian ganti menyelimuti kedua tanganku. Bisa ku rasakan betapa bekunya jari-jarimu. “Lumayan. Seharusnya kau melakukan ini sejak tadi,” gerutumu.

Kau kembali memandang jalanan. Belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangan bus yang akan membawaku dan dirimu pulang.

“Awas saja kalau besok kau memakai baju setipis ini lagi. Kau bisa sakit, idiot.”

“Aku tidak keberatan,” sahutmu. “Asal bisa berpelukan seperti ini lagi.”

Aku menyandarkan kepala di pundakmu. Senyum aneh tak bisa ku tahan. “Kau benar-benar tidak tertolong, Oh Sehun.”

Musim dingin tidak sepenuhnya menyebalkan, kau tahu itu.

**TAMAT**


End file.
